Forbidden
by Lady Otori
Summary: She's the perfect princess with the dirty secret...he's the dangerous loner with his own agenda. They play a forbidden game they dabble in worlds not meant for them. But are they meant for each other? Classrooms have much potential...but for foreplay? IK


I just thought of this one day while I was sitting by myself...

Hope it ain't too angsty. Hrm...Maybe it is.

It's just a short two-shot, but if you want I could make it into a short fanfic when I'm finished **In The Dark Of The NiteClub**.

It's an AU about Kagome's feelings for the dangerous loner, Inuyasha, and about the unique way she perceives him. Next chapter is going to be how Inuyasha feels about Kagome, the 'perfect princess' and how he think's she's hiding what she really is. Hope you like it!

I like it! I think the song fits in pretty well, if you listen to it while reading you'll get a better understanging of her feelings!

Bold is song lyrics, italics is thinking.

Disclaimer- Do you see a beautiful Inu-hanyou chained to my bedposts? Nah. I also don't own the genius that is Black hole Sun.

Onward we go!

(OoOoO)

**In my eyes**

_Do you see the lust inside? The way I want you? _She twirled a raven strand of hair between her long fingers. He was staring at the back of her head again, she could feel it.

**Indisposed **

_You make me sick...I hate to lust for you. _She growled lightly, causing her friends to glance at her in concern. She waved them off with an elegantly manicured hand, willing them to return their attention to the teacher. They obeyed as usual. As was her right.

**In disguise**

_Who are you really, Inuyasha? We all see the blazing mask of your hatred for us. _The young woman spun in her seat, raking her peat-brown gaze over his dark, ripped clothing, his expressive eyes the only features showing true emotions...and only then rarely, to certain people.

**As no one Knows...**

_But who are you, deep inside? _His soulful golden eyes gazed at her darkly. She shivered, and watched his expression change from boredom to surprise as he scented her faint arousal.

**Hides the face**

She turned her face away, embarrassed. _I always lose at the last moment, always. Every time we play this damn game!_

**Lies the snake**

The young woman could feel his burning gaze pierce her from behind, the pure venomous promise it contained both scaring her and quickening her breathing.

**The sun**

_His eyes burn like the sun..._She tossed her midnight hair in an effort to shake off his intense stare. She looked at the posters on the classroom walls, anything to alleviate the screaming sexual tension.

**In my disgrace**

_There would be all hell to pay if everyone found out I like him. _She felt her blood cooling down to a more healthy temperature as she tuned in on the teacher's babblings. She was talking in French..._but I thought It was history this period? _

**Boiling Heat**

His clawed hand brushed the back of her neck, briefly, and the young woman lamented at her returned flustered state. The grin on his face would be dazzlingly sexy, she knew.

**Summer Stench**

"You smell nice..."His silky voice sent ripples of pleasure down her arcing spine. _Surely there's a law against this much sexuality?_

**'Neath the black**

_His skin is like caramel...yet he hides it with those dark clothes..._Her eyes glistened as she felt his breath on the back of her neck, and she prayed to all the gods who were watching that her friend's wouldn't notice his secret seduction.

**The sky looks dead...**

_He always seems so bleak inside; the fractured emotions on his face are always so empty._ He leaned over the short distance between them and pushed his full lips beside her quivering ear.

**Call my name**

"Kagome..."A whisper, nothing more, yet it held such erotic promise that Kagome practically climaxed on the spot.

**Through the cream**

_Oh...god...stop, please..._She blushed, and fretted over why the other demon's weren't reacting to her arousal. _Ah...it's only Inuyasha, in this class._

**And I'll hear you**

He barely made a sound, yet his low growling filled Kagome's mind with dirty thought's that were not part of her world. It was dirty, and dagnerous, this twisted game they played.

**Scream again.**

She was going to scream; either that, or break down and cry in front of him. _It's not fair, I'm a perfect girl! I don't feel lust! _But Kagome didn't believe that; deep down, she knew that she liked being treated a little roughly, and it was part of the package with a guy like Inuyasha.

**Black Hole Sun**

He was like the forbidden fruit, the one man she could not have. But still...it made no difference when he was apparently determined to have _her._

**Won't you come**

_He wouldn't fit into my world; I have no right to intrude in his...yet, we continue to do this! _

**And wash away the rain**

She often wished that she wasn't a 'princessy' girl. There were times when she wanted to wash away her life, to begin anew. To be herself.

**Black Hole Sun**

And she couldn't give up her secret desire for Inuyasha. It was hidden inside her, locked away were it couldn't steal away the light, her life, were her hormones wouldn't respond to his pure animalistic attraction.

**Won't you come**

_It's what keeps my life interesting; but no-one can ever find out. _She knew she'd be shunned. Kagome was in no way naive. Her friends would be appalled...but worst of all;

Inuyasha would just laugh at her. She was nothing more than a submissive toy, after all. And probably one of many.

**Won't you come...**

She sighed, and the sensual reply from her tormentor caused Kagome to stiffen in embarrassment. _He knows I'm thinking of him...and he enjoys it._

**Stuttering**

_I lose my tongue when I'm around you..._The hanyou had the power to render the young woman speechless; a rare ability.

**Cold and Damp**

_These desires- they make me imperfect...but you're so cold in other's eyes.Do you feel like that about me, Inuyasha? _His shaky intake of breath alerted a startled Kagome, shattering her doubts about whether or not he was actually getting pleasure from this. Inuyasha's demeanor implied that he was cold and uncaring...but that shuttering breath...

**Steal the warm wind**

...It burned on her neck with the dark fires of desire. Kagome angled her head slightly, relishing in the freedom she felt. This wasn't the first time; she had stolen guilty moments like this before with the dangerous loner.But never in this class before, this class which held most of her friends.

**Tired Friend**

_They aren't really my friends though...when I need help, it's not to them I go. _She sighed as she momentarily ignored the boy at her back, glancing ruefully at her friends.

_Let them turn around and see us; what can they do except free me?_

**Times are gone**

It had been so much easier before high school; before the popular culture had infiltrated their impressionable minds. Kagome, last year, had briefly contemplated becoming a closet headbanger: that had been ruled out as she hated to do anything she enjoyed in secret. Her friends just ignored her rock tendences...not that she cared.

**For honest men**

Inuyasha scraped a careful claw down the back of her neck, and she shivered. _He doesn't like being ignored. _She twisted in her seat, glaring into his hooded eyes. _There's nothing honest about him...but, he's more truthful than anyone I know._

**And sometimes**

Kagome ducked her head away when she felt the mischeviousness libido seeping through his gazeonce more...it wouldn't do for the teacher to inquire as to what she was doing.

Everyone would look at them then...and she couldn't have that...because then they'd both lose this 'thing' they had.

**Far too long**

_When does this class finish! Anymore of this subtle seduction and I'm gonna orgasm on the spot! _She exhaled heavily as Inuyasha ran his tongue around the delicate rim of her ear...no one had ever did that to her before, not even Inuyasha when he was playing his games.

**For snakes**

_He's like a deadly viper...playing with his prey before he strikes..._Inuyasha was becoming more bold. His hand quietly slipped down her spine, causing her to arch her back.

"Asshole..." She whispered, almost desperately.

"You know...you love it..."His voice was ragged, masculine, and unbearably sexy.

**In my shoes**

"But...so do you." Her retort was weak, she knew. Her friends would have laughed...and not at Inuyasha. _But they should put themselves in my shoes...let THEM try and be witty when they're being driven slowly over the edge by a silver-haired adonis!_

**A walking sleep**

Why the hell had no one noticed their laboured breathing? _Is everyone freaking sleeping? _Kagome wondered idly, surrendering fully to the demon's light touch.

**And my youth**

She could feel Inuyasha sliding his hands lower. _Anymore of this and I'll lose my virginity in a classroom! I feel...free._

**I pray to keep**

Grinning at the absurd notion, she reached behind her and tweaked Inuyasha's furry white ear; a most taboo thing that she had wanted to do for ages. _See, Inuyasha. I'm not the only victim here. _She felt his hands tighten their intimate hold and his light grip on her ear with his teeth sharpened.

**Heaven Send**

_Ah...he's like a fallen angel..._her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha began to kiss the sensitive skin behind her ear, and continued down to her jawline. She quivered, pliant under his expert touch, and she moaned, low in her throat, thankful once again that nobody had turned around, because there was no way anyone could miss what they were doing.

**Hell Away**

_Scratch that...he's a demon to the core..._

"Straight...from Temptation..." Her fingers raked along his arms; they were going further than ever before, and both knew that they had to stop soon before they were caught. Kagome's perfect reputation would be ruined...and Inuyasha? He'd be drawn into the world he'd worked to avoid for so long.

**No one sings**

_Oh...he's an unsung sex god. _Kagome licked her lips feeling wanton and sexy. The golden eyed loner had managed to rock her to the core...in more ways than one.

**Like you **

The teacher paused in her ramblings to fix the two teens with an uncharacteristically piercing glare. Kagome froze, caught in the extremely compromising position with the school bad boy in an advanced state of foreplay in the teacher's class. Inuyasha's arms slipped from around her body just as the whole class turned to stare at her. She smiled at them, a princess among paupers.

"What?"She said condescendingly, as they all turned sheepishly back to work.

**Anymore**

Her friends stared a little longer, and she knew that they couldn't pick up as they left off. She felt Inuyasha's lustful gaze at her back and wavered, knowing that if she didn't do something there would be another 'storeroom' incident.

**Hang my head**

_I just have to swallow my pride...my lust...and tell him no. _Unsurprisingly, this was very hard to do as Kagome was transfixed by Inuyasha's utterly arousing smirk. He knew perfectly well that they both wanted to finish what they started, and she knew that he damn well intended to.

**Drown my fear**

Swallowing her misgivings, Kagome whirled around in her seat, preparing to refuse him...and coming into contact with his full, red lips. Both sat shocked, as they had never full-on kissed before. Inuyasha recovered first, moving his head to the side and darting his tongue along Kagome's unresponsive mouth. Coming slowly back to life, she felt all of her fears and insecurities fade away, mercifully, and she drowned in his kiss, allowing him to nibble achingly on her lower lip, drawing the faintest amount of blood but sending her into overdrive.

**Till you all just**

_Whoa...this is THE best kiss I've ever had...and I've had quite a few. _Kagome giggled into his mouth, throwing him off slightly and causing him to open his dirty eyes and gaze at her in confusion. She shook her head and they broke off the kiss, both sated but at the same time longing for more.

**Disappear**

_Hell, I'd gladly be a loner if I got kisses like that all the time. _She blushed, and he smirked cockily, causing her to mutter a rare profanity under her breath at him.

"Fuck you." She whispered unconvincingly.

"Do the honours for me, would 'ya?" He shot back, grinning like a cat that had got the cream.

She glared back at him, uncaring of the teacher calling her name. Annoyed, the slighted teacher called for her to go to the office. That was a rare occurance in itself, even more so the fact that Inuyasha stood up and declared his guilt. He was pushed out of the uproarious classroom, to share the same fate as Kagome.Only she understood the sensual glittering of his eyes. Kagome sighed, and prepared to be dragged unceremoniously into a storeroom...

"Dick." She muttered, knowing he would turn it around into something dirty.

His whispered breath on her collar bone confirmed her suspicions...

"Patience...Kagome."

**Black Hole Sun...**

_My fallen angel..._

**Won't you come**

_my Darkest desires_

**And wash away the rain**

_My personal bad boy..._

**Black Hole Sun**

"Straight from Temptation..."She repeated..."Sent to corrupt me..."

The hallway was deserted; Kagome knew what was coming.

"My Inuyasha..." Her voice was lost in the wake of the closet door opening; in the passionate kiss her dirty thoughts were rewarded with...

**Won't you come...**

"Inuyasha..."

**Won't you come...**

"Kagome..."

**Black Hole Sun**

But then... it was never going to be just a kiss...

OoOoO**To Be Continued! **OoOoO

Mwahahahaha! Cliffie! Now you'll HAVE to review! (Even just to flame me!) Kukukukukuu!

Bye bye darlin's! C'yah next time!

Next Time...Inuyasha's POV!


End file.
